Then He Saw Her
by lost4life318
Summary: Smutty Ben oneshot! I'm running out of titles, so I'm sorry this one is lame. The story is IMO worth the read. Ben sees a new team member and can't contain his lust. I want 15 reviews before I write another one of these!


_Okay, so this is my third Benfic and while I haven't gotten any bad reviews on the other ones, I haven't received hardly __**any**__ reviews period. I will not write another piece until I have 15 reviews on this one. However, I can look and see how many people read it, so take the five minutes to let me know how I'm doing if you want me to continue doing it!_

_Sex_. That was all he could think of from the moment he saw her striding in with the other new recruits fresh off the sub. She seemed surprisingly bright and alert amongst her still dazed counterparts groggily making their way to check in, but took no notice of him, _at least,_ he told himself, _not yet_.

He'd followed behind nonchalantly, as if it were normal for him, the leader, to take such an interest in those few people brought in from time to time to supplement a need on the island. All he could see in his mind's eye was her and his need.

To say it was not a purely physical attraction would be a lie. He hadn't even browsed the sub manifest this morning. He knew nothing about her as his eyes watched her every step, not even her name. All he knew was that she would be screaming his later…

Her light footsteps almost danced up the steps as she and three other people, all men, were lead into the processing cabin. Ben couldn't fail to notice the way her breasts bounced with her as she quickly ascended the stairs. That tight-fitting red t-shirt left little to the imagination, for which he was grateful. Juliet was crossing Ethan's backyard on her way to the lab. _Meeting Goodwin probably_, he thought, but that was a mere annoyance to him right now. He had to find **her**.

He all but sprang up the steps into the processing cabin in his rush to observe her again, to see the way her long brown curls hung loosely down her back, her skin slightly tanned from exposure to the sun. Somewhere behind him he thought he heard the distant voice of his daughter call out "Dad," but it faded as background noise. This woman was the only thing that mattered now.

The screen door shut behind him loudly, startling the wary new employees waiting to be briefed by Tom as to what their new positions would be. The muggy jungle air was potent even with a fan in every window, and the vibrant greenery had begun poking its way through the windows as if proving that they couldn't block out their surroundings no matter how hard they tried.

A younger man was doing the debriefing today, and he seemed to size up this girl much as Ben had already, but he was not to be thwarted by some trifling janitor young enough to be his son. She was looking out a window to the beachfront they had just vacated, its serene coastline still just visible through the trees. They way her fingers stretched the blinds open made him think of things which he should not allow himself until he was in the privacy of his own home. It wouldn't bode well to have an erection the first time he spoke with her.

Westley, the young man at the desk, was debriefing one of the men who had come in with her. While he was busy Ben grabbed a clipboard and strode over to her purposefully, looking every bit the intent manager coming to check her in. She was still distracted looking out at the scenery when he cleared his throat politely.

Once she turned and smiled at him it was all over. The gleam of her perfectly straight, white teeth coupled with her bright blue eyes seemed to scream out at him to take her now.

"Kara Bankhead," she informed him, sticking out her hand in greeting before he could even ask her name. At first he was so transfixed by her beauty and dumbfounded at her friendliness that he still stood ramrod straight, holding the clipboard in both hands.

The distraction was only momentary though, and he remembered the leader in him and stuck out his hand in return, shaking hers. It felt wonderfully small and soft in his own.

"Benjamin Linus," he told her seriously, trying to stay professional at least for the moment.

He went through the checkpoints on the clipboard, remembering most of them by heart from the days when he was still a lowly check-in boy; before he had been the all-powerful leader. He started telling her about different places on the island and pointing out the window in the general direction they lay. The way her curls hung around her face and bounced when she turned her head to follow his direction only made him more desperate for time alone with her.

"Would you care to come by my house for some tea?" he asked suddenly.

She never batted an eyelash, her gaze instantly forthright and interested, "Sure, I'd love to."

He led the way, not sure if she knew what she was getting herself into, but he'd be damned if he could go to sleep tonight or ever again without having her.

Alex crossed his path on their way to the house.

"Dad, have you seen Carl?"

"No, I haven't Alex, you should try Ethan's, I think they're working on the air conditioner together."

"Oh, thanks."

Then she was off, and he knew he'd have hours before he had to worry about her coming back to the house. Those two would traipse off into the jungle to do who knows what. He really needed to do something about that boy. But first things came first…

He turned to smile back at Kara, who was still glancing around everywhere, trying to take it all in at once. When she caught his gaze she smiled as well, and in a way, he thought, which implied she knew what they were about to do.

The porch steps were a short distance before they were at his front door and he opened it, holding it for her as she walked inside. There was no need for locking doors here.

She scuttled off her flip flops next to the door and turned to face him as he shut the door behind him. Even he was taken aback by the abrasiveness of her next actions.

Before he could take in what was happening she was kissing him, wildly, passionately kissing him for all she was worth and hitching her leg up around his hip. She moaned into his mouth as she did and he responded almost instantly, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to lift her leg higher.

"God, I thought we'd never get here," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he bent her head back to kiss her throat.

"I know," he growled, and his hands tugged on her hair briefly before he returned to ravishing her mouth.

"Where's the bedroom?" she asked between gasps, wanting desperately to take this further, and fast. His mouth was occupied again with licking and kissing along her collarbone and shoulders, but he pointed in the direction of the hallway so she pried herself away from him momentarily.

Dazed from the heat of the moment, he watched incredulously as she sauntered down towards his room, opening the door on the right to find Alex's purple walls and shutting it with a smile before she continued down to try the first one on the left. That was the bathroom. With another smile she tried the door almost directly next to it and found his large, plush bed waiting, and then she turned and beckoned him with one finger, daring him to come in.

He didn't quite run, but he certainly didn't walk either as he followed behind her. The moment he shut the door he yanked her into his arms and shoved her roughly against the wall. She cried out but not in pain as he thrust himself against her through their clothes, her legs riding up to wrap around him as he practiced for what was to come. Gradually, her moans were drowned out with the sound of wet kisses as he claimed her lips with his own again.

With a violent action, he lifted both of her legs up higher and tried to tighten the grip they had around his waist. She seemed to like it on the edge of pain. He was glad, because from the minute he saw her he knew he would have to take her roughly.

He almost threw her on the bed and she gave him such a smile as to make his erection (if possible) even taller. There was no attempt at hiding it now, and he started to unzip his khakis before he gave up on his shaking hands for the moment and dove on top of her, attacking her mouth ruthlessly.

Kara moaned so erotically when his hands travelled to her waist to lift up her shirt that he wanted to rip off both their pants and take her right now, but he resisted when he pulled the t-shirt free and saw what lay underneath.

Two of the softest, perkiest breasts greeted him in a black lace push up which allowed him a see-through view to her already erect nipples. He lathed his tongue over both of them through the bra as she arched her back and tried to contain her own moans. Hs hand grabbed her hair and held her steady as he looked at her, "These walls are soundproof; I want you to scream for me."

She bit her lip and nodded in understanding, but that just made him want to kiss her again. But she was impatient, and tried moving her arms behind her to undo the bra herself.

His hands lashed out and grabbed her wrists forcefully, pinning them down with his weight. "That's my job," he grunted into her ear.

That sent a jolt through her stronger than any yet and she instinctively licked his chin and then bit his shoulder lightly through his button-down shirt.

"God," he drew out the word between his teeth as he moved both her wrists to one hand and used his other one to grope in the bedside stand drawer for something. When he found the handcuffs and brought them out she felt herself get wetter just at the sight.

He cuffed one wrist first, and then she tried to play like she didn't want to, playfully whispering 'No' and trying to evade his grasp. But her playfulness could only be so endearing before he snatched her wrist in his hand and brought it above her head roughly with the other one.

"Now you're all mine," he whispered, and she saw him drop the keys to the handcuffs on the nightstand.

She struggled even though she knew it was no good, because they both knew it was only turning both of them on more. His hands undid her jean shorts and ripped them down her legs, pulling them off in one swoop and throwing them back against the door. The matching black lace panties which looked back at him were impossible to resist, and he slipped two fingers underneath the material to stroke her wetness and make sure she was as ready as he wanted her.

She gasped at the sensation while he simultaneously diverted from his ministrations to make a trail with his tongue from her flat, perfect belly down the apex of her thighs to where his hands were already at work.

His teeth lightly grazed her thigh as he used them to pull down the panties, and he suddenly parted her legs roughly and set them over his shoulders.

"Remember to scream for me," he reminded her roughly, and then set to work on the task at hand. Her shrieks of pleasure would ring in his ears for months afterward.

When he finished she was shaking from the aftereffects of her second orgasm, her legs falling limp as he withdrew them from his shoulders. Her throat felt hoarse with the effort of screaming, but he kissed her stomach all the way up to her chest and then looked for a way to get her bra off but realized it was next to impossible with her still wearing the handcuffs.

She gave him a smile as she saw the puzzle pieces fall together in his head, and with a groan of resignation he leaned over to the nightstand and retrieved the keys.

Immediately after he unlocked her first wrist her free hand then snaked down to grab his shaft through his pants. He let out a sharp intake of breath which she reveled in as she pumped it with her hand and grinned at him maliciously.

His hand tugged hers away immediately, squeezing her wrist tightly until she let go. "None of that now," he whispered, "Or I put them back on and find something to cut the bra off with."

Her solemn eyes met his in understanding and he uncuffed the other one so that both her arms could fall around his neck. He reached his hands underneath her and unhooked clasps of her bra. "We need to invest in getting you a bra that opens from the front," he said as he struggled.

She stroked his back through his shirt while she waited for him to finish, "You make it sound like you expect this to be a regular thing."

He stiffened momentarily, and when he pulled away from her he pulled the bra with him, holding it tightly in his grip as he stared down at her naked beauty.

"Oh, I do."

Her breasts were under attack from his mouth almost instantly, and the somewhat tender moment which had just passed was gone, replaced with the once more driving need to feel the other at their very core.

Her long slim fingers clung to the headboard as she arched her back and moaned loud enough to wake anyone in the house. He was so glad Alex wasn't anywhere nearby and these walls really were soundproof, at least to the outside.

When he was done ravishing both breasts she whimpered and thrust her lower body upwards, trying to find what she was looking for, but it was still contained in those pesky clothes of his.

Immediately he began to struggle with undoing his pants again, and this time he undid them with ease and kicked them off with his shoes and socks before turning to unbutton his shirt.

Kara's fingernails dug into his bare back when he threw his shirt aside and he growled predatorily, lowering his hands once more to slip out of his boxers. The sound of the cotton sliding against his skin made her dig her nails in deeper, leaving scratches on his back to his growl of approval.

Once those were gone as well it was just the two of them left staring at each other. Man and woman, naked, and about to consummate a relationship which had lasted less than thirty minutes. When she looked in his cold gray eyes she whimpered a plea, "Take me."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than he spread her thighs roughly and drove himself into her, relishing her scream.

There was no stopping him from there. He continued to pound into her soft, supple flesh, enjoying the tight wetness of her small body as he moved on top of her, giving her more pleasure than she could handle. She cried out again and again as she came over and over, shrieking his name and begging him to go faster, or harder.

Finally, when he felt his own was coming close, he stepped up the pace more. He pulled out of her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her up with him while the moan of her last orgasm was still on her barely parted lips. He turned her around to hold her back tightly against his chest, so he could take her from behind, vertically, while he fondled her breasts with his hand.

When he slid her back down onto his waiting, pulsing shaft she cried out again as she came just from this new sensation. One hand he used to tease and pinch her nipples while the other he kept on her hip, helping her to move in time with his thrusts. All the while she could barely help him, so weak she was with the force and frequency of hr orgasms.

He buried his face in her hair and neck, sucking harshly on the soft skin there and biting her shoulder lightly. As his own climax came nearer and nearer, he thrust up into her harder and harder, until finally the pressure mounted and he felt it explode out of him with such force that his cry of pleasure mimicked some of her own.

One long moment of silence passed after that, her core still pulsating around his member from the effects of her last, (and greatest) climax, before he allowed them both to collapse against the pillows in exhaustion.

Her heart was still beating a million miles a minute and she could feel his as well against her back. His fingers trailed themselves in her hair and she burrowed her body back even closer against his.

"Ben?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"How soon until we can do that again?"


End file.
